The present disclosure generally relates to a transport device and, in particular, to a transport device for receiving and fixing a sample container and for transporting the sample container, to a sample distribution system, and to a laboratory automation system.
Sample containers are typically elongated vessels which are open at the one end, produced in the majority of cases from transparent glass or plastics material and are used for storing and for transporting in the majority of cases liquid samples. These types of samples are, for example, blood samples. In the case of laboratory automation systems, it is frequently necessary to transport samples in sample containers to a plurality of different stations of the laboratory automation system.
There is a need for to provide a transport device, a sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system that are simple to handle.